


Снежный олень

by mrAngleter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Family Fluff, Gen, Norman Conquest, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Trolls, Vikings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrAngleter/pseuds/mrAngleter
Summary: Норвегия приплыл к завоеванным братом землям Англии. Он решил остаться на зиму, не догадываясь, что она может встретить его не столь радушно. Особенно тоскливо становилось при мысли, что эту зиму он проведет далеко от дома, рядом с шумным Данией и запуганным Англией, ребенком, с которым, казалось, так сложно подружиться.
Relationships: England & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Снежный олень

Лукас оттолкнулся рукой о бок судна, тяжело, еле справляясь с головокружением, прошелся по влажному песку и ступил на сухую траву, которая пожухло хрустела под ногами. Норвегия медленно опустился на корни мертвого дерева и устало наблюдал, как его люди выходят на берег, громко переговариваются и проверяют привезенный товар. Тусклое оранжевое солнце искрилось на серых водах и резало глаза. Казалось, оно окрасило своим светом все: и людей, и море, и суда, и траву, и снег, что застрял и переливался в траве, и песок. Туманный влажный воздух кружил голову. Лукас потер виски, зажмурившись. Он услышал за спиной шуршание травы и обернулся.  
К Норвегии осторожно шел босой мальчик в зеленом плащике с меховым воротником. Лукас узнал Англию, но никак не мог вспомнить его имя.   
\- Привет, - сказал он. - Тебя послал Дания?  
\- Зачем ты приехал? - враждебно ответил Англия.  
\- Я привез янтарь и меха.  
\- Мне этого не нужно! Отдайте мои земли!  
Норвегия заметил, что голос мальчика дрожит, будто он готов пустить слезы. Видимо, он убежал, иначе не объяснить, почему на нем нет обуви.  
\- Я ничего не отбирал, - спокойно ответил Лукас. - Я всего лишь торгую с твоим королем…  
\- Он не мой король! - крикнул Англия, и сразу у него задрожали губы. - Дания никогда моим королем не будет! Он пьяница и тупица!  
Для Лукаса все стало ясно.  
\- Почему ты бегаешь босиком? - вздохнул Норвегия. - У тебя нет сапог?  
Англия промолчал. Он украдкой вытер слезы, и Лукас увидел пожелтевший синяк на тоненьком запястье, будто Англию куда-то насильно тащили. Видимо, Андерсену вскружили голову власть и богатые земли.  
\- Подожди, - сказал Лукас, тяжело встал на ноги и быстро прошел к судам, где, покопавшись, нашел маленькие меховые сапожки.  
Он протянул их Англии, но мальчик на двинулся с места, упрямо смотря на сапожки. Норвегия со вздохом опустился на колени и насильно обул Англию, крепко затягивая шнуровку.   
\- Пошли, - сказал он, выпрямившись. Лукас взял Англию за руку и потянул за собой. Они подошли к крепкому высокому мужчине. - Я к брату, - Норвегия обратился к мужчине.  
В ответ тот лишь кивнул, пряча нос в бороде, и опустил темный взгляд на Англию. Мальчик испуганно спрятался за спиной Норвегии. Лукас поспешил уйти.  
Они вышли на холм, усыпанный редким снегом. Сухой воздух резал легкие, а тусклое солнце мягко ложилось на лицо, как маска. Начинался лес. Лукас плохо помнил местность, ему хотелось избежать деревни и обойти ее.  
\- Будешь моим проводником? - спросил он у Англии. - Напомни свое имя.  
\- Артур, - бурнкул Англия.  
Он шел чуть впереди, потащив Норвегию за руку.  
\- Ты живешь с Данией? - спросил Лукас. - А где твой брат?  
\- Дома. Он иногда приезжает ко мне.  
\- Он приедет в этом году?  
\- Дания говорит, что Скотт будет через неделю.  
\- Торговать?  
Видимо, вопрос Норвегии чем-то обидел Артура - мальчик выдержал паузу.  
\- Да, - наконец, ответил он. - Он остается в доме у какого-то торгаша и иногда забирает меня к себе.   
\- И Дания не против? - удивился Лукас.  
\- Он тоже там остается.  
Лукас огляделся. Дом, где жил его брат, стоял на склоне, вдалеке от деревни. Норвегия помнил мелкую речушку, которая протекала рядом, и черные стволы деревьев. Отчего-то Лукас заскучал по своему дому, а от мысли, что ему придется провести всю зиму в крохотном доме с братом и растрепанным мальчиком - стало совсем тоскливо.  
\- Почему ты сбежал от брата? - спросил Лукас. - Он тебя наругал?  
Артур заметно вздрогнул, обернулся на Норвегию и быстро спрятал лицо в меховом воротничке.  
\- Сегодня он выпил с утра, - тихо проговорил Артур.  
\- Ах, вот как! - сорвалось с губ Лукаса. - Откуда у тебя синяк на руке?  
Начался крутой склон. Идти стало тяжелее, благо корни деревьев переплетались, как ступени. За толстыми стволами показалась соломенная крыша, из которой валил дым. Артур замедлил шаг, будто боялся или не хотел идти дальше.  
\- Недавно мы готовились к зиме, - тихо бормотал Артур, отворачиваясь, - И я перепутал миски, а потом у меня не получилось подвесить мясо, и оно упало, и Дания…  
Лукас опустился на корни и внимательно слушал Артура.  
\- ...Рассердился, - продолжил, помолчав, Англия. - Он ругался, а когда я хотел убежать, то схватил меня за руку. Иногда он бьет меня по голове, говорит, что я так умнее стану.  
Лукас горько рассмеялся, представив брата. Артур поднял на него взгляд, удивленный смехом.  
\- Андерсен - болван и пустомеля. Не слушай его, - сказал Норвегия. - Он только еще больше горячится, когда видит, что ты реагируешь.  
В лесу сухо зашуршала трава. Лукас перевел взгляд. Из-за стволов показался олень. Он без страха шел по склону, водя мордой по воздуху. Лукас удивился тому, что зверь подошел так близко. Повеяло холодом. Артур не обернулся, продолжая сверлить взглядом корни.  
\- Ладно, пошли, - тихо сказал Норвегия, вставая на ноги. Подходя к дому он еще раз обернулся, но олень уже ускользнул в чащу.  
Их встретил раскрасневшийся радостный Дания.  
\- Где сапоги взял? - спросил он у Артура. Тот не ответил, ускользнув. - Ты ему отдал? - обратился он к брату.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, - Норвегия стянул с плеч меховую накидку. В доме стояла духота.  
\- Эх, брат, знал бы ты, как мне трудно приходится с этим мальчишкой, - Андерсен опустил руку на плечо Норвегии и медленно повел к столу. - Он меня совсем не слушается, капризничает и норовит убежать. Вот куда тебе бежать, скажи, - обратился он к Артуру, который спрятался в шкуры, брошенные у камина.   
Артур не ответил. Его глаза блестели зелеными огнями, как у кошки, из-за чего Норвегия почувствовал нечто хтоническое и злое. Он чувствовал себя так каждый раз, когда колдовал над природой или встречался с гадами, которые выползали из пещер.  
\- Не сердись, - простодушно ответил Дания. - Можешь поесть с нами.  
\- Я совсем не голоден, - сказал Норвегия.   
\- Хотя бы выпей со мной.  
Дания протянул брату глиняную чашу. Лукас сделал глоток горького хмеля, и тепло растеклось по его груди.  
\- Завтра я уйду, - сказал Андерсен, - Посмотрю, что ты привез. Договорюсь о торговле с Шотландией.  
\- Он уже приехал? - удивился Норвегия.  
\- Должен. Эй! - Дания весело обратился к Артуру, который скромно жевал хлеб на краю лавки. - Хочешь увидеться с братом?  
Артур молчал, исподлобья прожигая Данию взглядом.  
\- Ты посмотри! - цокнул Андерсен. - Разве я тебе что-то плохое сказал?  
Лукас лишь сильнее почувствовал густой туман и присутствие чего-то необъяснимого и пугающего. Он удивился тому, что брат еще не выбежал в панике из дома, где с каждой секундой становилось душно. Затрещал камин, все быстрее и пронзительнее. Из пламени выскочил фонтан искр, шипя и лопаясь. Огненная головешка прыгнула на стол и задымилась. Лукас удивленно вздрогнул.  
\- Вот ты дьявол! - ругался Дания.  
Пока он стряхивал пепел в камин, Лукас перевел взгляд на Англию: тот, нахмурившись, жевал хлеб, но спокойный взгляд был прикован к камину.  
\- Я лягу спать, - Лукас встал из-за стола.  
Дания, не отрываясь от камина, указал на низкую кровать, заваленную шкурами, в углу дома. Норвегия лег у стены, закрылся накидкой, и в тот же миг упал в черную пустоту. Но сон был поверхностным и болезненным. Лукас все не мог заснуть, каждый раз просыпался, вслушиваясь в голоса у камина. Он поднимал голову, не узнавая брата, не мог узнать место, где проснулся, и постоянно чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.  
\- Как ты говоришь? - раздался приглушенный и возмущенный голос брата. - Что ты шипишь, как змея? А ты и есть гадюка, злобная ядовитая гадюка. Я тебя пытаюсь, - язык Дании заплетался, - научить правильно разговаривать...  
\- Сам бы сначала научился, - четко сказал Артур.  
Лукас проваливался в сон. Он увидел два зеленых огонька, которые будто заглядывали ему в душу, и сдался, проспав до утра.  
Над головой трещал ветер, запутавшись в досках. Лукас открыл глаза и медленно перевел сонный взгляд на брата. Дания одевался как-то дерганно, будто недовольно, с перепоя. Когда он обернулся, Норвегия заметил слегка покрасневшие глаза и в целом уставший вид.  
\- Я пошел, - Дания встал на ноги, поправил топор на ремешке. - Вернусь к морозам.  
Он опустился возле камина, выловил из шкур пшеничные растрепанные волосы Артура и похлопал его голове.  
\- Наверное, потом приду за тобой. Хочешь брата увидеть?  
Сонный Артур грустно посмотрел на него. Дания выпрямился, буркнул на прощание и вышел за дверь.  
Лукас остался в постели. Он решительно не хотел вставать, в груди осела невыносимая тоска, но также и какое-то необъяснимое чувство ожидания, будто за дверью что-то случится, когда он выйдет. Артур уже вылез из шкур и гремел глиняной посудой. Он неуверенно подошел к Норвегии и остановился. Лукасу скоро надоел его мучительный взгляд, он повернулся.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил Норвегия.  
\- Я голоден, - тихо сказал Англия.  
Тогда Лукас глубоко вздохнул, лениво слез на пол и, под тяжелый голодный взгляд Артура, заглянул в миску с крупой. Он осмотрелся: воды нигде не было.   
\- Сходи, покорми коз, - начал раздраженно Лукас, но быстро успокоился.  
\- У нас осталась только одна козочка, - ответил Артур.  
\- Вот и накорми ее.  
Англия на секунду растерялся, но тут же выбежал на улицу. Норвегия взял кувшин, на дне которого плескалась вода, захватил ручной топорик и вышел за порог. Его ослепило белое холодное солнце. Лукас почти наугад, закрывая рукой глаза, шагнул вперед.  
За ночь выпал снег. Он скрыл мертвую траву и ярко искрился. В нескольких метрах журчала речушка. Лукас ступил на тонкий лед, которых хрустел под ногами, и опустился, чтобы набрать воду. Он все еще не мог открыть глаза и щурился. Заметив в отражение черные кляксы, Норвегия поднял голову.   
На другой стороне пили олени. Они хлопали ушами и совершенно не боялись человека. Пятеро молодых оленей почти одновременно опустили шеи.  
“Откуда столько?”, - пронеслось в мыслях Лукаса.  
Олени медленно выпрямились и не спеша прошлись по берегу, медленно уходя в чащу. Их оранжевые спины скрылись за черными стволами, тонкие ноги утопали в снегу. Лукас почувствовал холод, пробирающий до костей. Он, подгоняемый знакомым чувством страха, какой бывает, когда встречаешь за холмом тролля, схватил кувшин и быстрым шагом направился к дому.  
\- Нет, это Дания злой, - услышал Лукас.  
Он остановился. Дыхание схватило. Норвегия заглянул за угол, где, как он помнил, обычно паслись козы. Возле деревянной надстройки, из которой ниточкой тянулось рассыпанное сено, стоял Артур.  
\- Норвегия не ругает меня, но я все равно его боюсь.  
Лукас шагнул вперед. Он увидел рядом с Англией нечто, напоминающее заросший мхом камень. У нечто выпирал огромный нос и глаза-бусинки, которые понимающе блестели.  
\- Артур, - окликнул Лукас, понимая, что не может говорить. - С кем ты разговариваешь?  
Артур обернулся. Его собеседник тоже повернул голову. Оно все понимало, и Норвегия неожиданно для себя почувствовал ужас, что никогда с ним не бывало, разве что тысячелетие назад, когда он только-только знакомился с троллями.  
\- Ты его тоже видишь? - удивился Артур.  
\- Да, - не задумываясь, ответил Лукас.  
Нечто, зашуршав по снегу, скрылось за ближайшим деревом. Артур быстро обернулся на него с некой обидой.  
\- Пошли в дом, - заговорил Норвегия, хватая Англию за руку.  
Он почти бежал, расплескивая воду. Только в доме, уже за готовкой, Лукас горько усмехнулся.  
“Что же это такое со мной?” - спрашивал он у себя. - “Чего я испугался?”  
Артур ждал пшеничной каши, склонив голову на стол. Он играл грубо вырезанной из дерева лошадкой, которая лишь общими чертами напоминала лошадь. Лукас печальным взглядом наблюдал за Англией, мысли уносили его, шептали, что с мальчишкой что-то не так.   
\- С кем ты разговаривал? - спросил Норвегия.  
\- С троллем, - просто ответил Англия, не отрываясь от игрушки.  
\- Такой маленький, - удивился Лукас.  
\- Кто? Тролль?  
Лошадка застыла над столом, будто прыгнула над пропастью.  
\- У меня дома тролли большие, как горы, - сказал Лукас.  
\- Ты тоже с ними разговариваешь? - Артур не смог скрыть восторг.  
\- Иногда. Они долго спят, им некуда спешить.  
\- А Дания тоже видит троллей и фей?  
\- Нет, - Лукас помешивал кашу. - Дания никогда их не мог видеть.  
\- Мой брат тоже, - надулся Артур. - Он говорит, что я все выдумываю, и ругается, когда феи прячут его вещи. Говорит, что это я их спрятал.  
Лукас поставил горячую миску, из которой валил белый пар, перед Англией. В доме сразу запахло жженым. Артур убрал лошадку и положил подбородок на сложенные руки, не отрывая взгляд от пара, который клубится, закручивался и плыл к потолку. Лукас столько хотел спросить: про магию, про троллей и фей, придут ли они, добрые они или злые, почему так много оленей и почему они не боятся подходить настолько близко, но с его губ сорвалось лишь:  
\- Ты боишься Данию? - спросил Норвегия.  
Вопрос смутил Артура.  
\- Только когда он кричит, - ответил мальчик.  
Лукас медленно встал. Что-то потащило его на улицу, похожее на пение, которое раздается в голове, и Норвегия остановился, очнувшись от чар, перед домом. День становился короче, солнце уползало за верхушки деревьев. Не зная, чем заняться, Лукас стал колоть дрова. Почему-то ему подумалось, что вряд ли он выйдет из дома ближайшие дни.  
За работой он не заметил, как стемнело. Пот лился по вискам. Лукас выпрямился. Золотое солнце заглядывало за стволы деревьев, небо окрасилось в фиолетовый. Собрав дрова, Лукас вышел за угол, где прятался Артур. Он наблюдал за Норвегией, но тот ему ничего не сказал.  
Они остановились у дверей, смотря, как уходит последний день осени. Что-то грустное витало в морозном воздухе. Лукас приобнял Артура за плечо. Последние лучи солнца облизывали снег и деревья. Поднимался ветер. Лукас услышал хруст, повернул голову на звук, надеясь увидеть брата, но заметил вдалеке женщину.  
Растрепанные волосы женщины запутались в мехах, которые, казалось, шевелились. Лукас подумал, что это обычная деревенская старуха забрела чуть дальше, чем обычно, но что она могла делать в лесу в такое время? Ее меховой воротник поднял морду, сверкнул глазами. Лукас остолбенел.   
Женщина повернула на него голову, и Норвегия увидел синее, будто от холода, лицо. И тут же его обдало морозом, будто он нырнул под лед. К женщине, скача по сугробам, подошел олень, и та отвернулась. К Лукасу вернулись силы.  
\- Пошли, - прошептал он, уводя Артура в дом.  
\- Это зима пришла, - сказал Англия.  
Лукас ничего ему не ответил. Дрожащими от холода руками он бросил у камина поленья и достал хмель. Выпив, Норвегия успокоился, но теплее не стало.  
Закончив с ужином в тишине и под стрекот камина, Лукас лег на кровать. Он долго смотрел в потолок, не в силах выкинуть из головы загадочную женщину, оленей и тролля. Совсем вымотавшись, Лукас уже был уверен, что не выдержит зиму.  
\- Можешь спать со мной, пока Дании нет дома, - сказал он.  
Артур зарылся в шкуры и, крепко держа лошадку, смотрел на огонь. Он обернулся на Норвегию, помедлил и все же радостно запрыгнул на кровать. Только когда мальчик улегся и замер, Лукас почувствовал запах сена, костра и снега - так пахли волосы Англии. Это его немного успокоило.  
\- Кто сделал тебе эту лошадку? - спросил Лукас.  
\- Брат.   
\- А где у нее грива и хвост?  
Артур замешкался.  
\- Это особенная лошадь, - ответил он.  
Лукас тихо рассмеялся. На душе потеплело.  
\- У тебя очень красивая лошадка, не переживай.  
\- Я соскучился по брату, - признался Артур. - Как думаешь, Дания отведет меня к нему?  
\- Не знаю, - сонно пролепетал Лукас.  
\- Как скоро он придет?  
\- К морозам.  
Глаза закрывались. Норвегия медленно проваливался в сон.  
\- Это скоро?  
\- Да, - проговорил Лукас.  
\- А ты надолго останешься?  
\- На зиму. Потом буду плавать по морям в поисках новых земель.  
\- А такие есть? - возбужденно зашептал Артур. - Есть еще и другие земли?  
\- Наверняка есть, - и Лукас провалился в темноту.  
Его разбудил дикий холод. Норвегия открыл глаза, и спросонья ему показалось, что вернулся Дания и не закрыл дверь. Он уже хотел упрекнуть брата, что от алкоголя он не чувствуешь мороза, как заметил, что дверь закрыла. Резко сев, он увидел Артура, стоящего перед окном. Лукас придвинулся к нему и заглянул за плечо.  
Во дворе собрались олени. Женщина, которую видел Лукас, гладила их по бокам. Заметив, что за ней наблюдают, она медленно прошла к окну. Норвегия застыл от ужаса, рассматривая ее синее лицо и распущенные седые волосы. Женщина заглянула в дом. Окно на глазах покрылось изморозью, затрещали доски. По меховому воротнику пробежались черные блестящие угольки глаз. Лукас схватил Артура и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Зима пришла, - сказал Артур.  
Меховой воротник разделился на десятки голов, а после - на десятки хорьков. Они бегали по плечам и шее женщины, с любопытством осматривали окно и бились носами.  
Не выдержав, Норвегия повалился на бок, укрывая собой Артура. Его било дрожью от холода, Артур же, наоборот, оставался спокойным.  
\- Не надо ее бояться, - утешал он. - Она не обидит.  
Лукас не ответил. Он косился в окно, но из-за изморози ничего не разглядел. Его охватили ужас и паника. И почти сразу же Лукас рассердился на свою слабость: он не должен бояться! И чего, собственно, бояться? Но что если у него не получится договориться с духами Англии? Что если они совсем не такие, как духи в его доме?  
Норвегия закрыл глаза. Ему снился хоровод оленей с блестящими зелеными глазами, огромные суда и серое море, которое постепенно переходило в черное небо. Проснувшись, Лукас еще долго не мог понять, где находится, почему окно заледенело и как долго он спал.  
Серый день переходил в черную ночь, метель за стенами выла и перешептывалась. Камин пылал. Лукас потерял счет времени. Ему казалось, что он был заперт в маленьком перекошенном доме с крышей из соломы, а за его стенами не было ничего, лишь огромная пустота. Артур не замечал его настроения и до вечера пропадал на улице. И в один из дней Лукас понял, что не хочет подниматься. Он бы так и пролежал, не двигаясь, если бы Артур, пахнущий морозом, не вбежал в дом и не кинулся на Норвегию.  
\- Дания вернулся, - запыхаясь, сказал Артур. Его щеки пылали, глаза горели.  
\- Здорово, - меланхолично протянул Лукас.  
Артур заметно погрустнел.  
Двери раскрылись. Ветер занес снег. С громким смехом в дом вошел Дания, радостный и раскрасневшийся. Он поставил на стол бутылку, схватил Артура и поднял над головой.  
\- Я люблю твои богатые земли! - смеялся Дания. Удерживая на руках мальчика, он приблизился к брату. - Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Просто прекрасно, - ответил Норвегия, слезая с кровати.  
\- Ты отведешь меня к брату? - спросил Артур.  
\- Скорее всего, - Дания посадил его за стол. Сел сам.  
Захлебываясь в собственных байках, Андерсен большими глотками отпивал из бутылки. Норвегия, привыкший к рассказам брата, точил топор у огня. Он не слушал брата и вскоре совсем забылся в собственных мыслях. Всхлип Англии привел его в чувства.  
\- Перестань так говорить! - сдавленно и жалко крикнул Артур.  
\- Твой король трусливо сбежал к Франции. Думает, что тот его пригреет, - пьяно смеялся Дания.  
Лукас отложил топор. Он развернулся через плечо: Артур сжимал кулачки, на ресницах блестели слезы.  
\- Андерсен, хватит, - мягко попросил Норвегия.  
\- Радушный прием бывает только у Смерти, - буркнул тот. - Шотландия говорит, что видеть тебя не хочет. Говорит, что ему не нужен такой брат, у которого короли - трусы.  
Норвегия раскрыл рот, чтобы успокоить брата, но его прервал Артур. Он вскочил на ноги и злобно прошипел:  
\- Ты умрешь! Умрешь!  
\- Не в этом году, - усмехнулся Дания.  
Камин взорвался, вспыхнул, пламя поднялось, как раздутый парус, и опалило лицо Норвегии. Лукас отшатнулся, а когда обернулся к столу, Артур уже убежал.  
Артур выбежал на улицу. Метель проглотила его, острые снежинки резали лицо. Англия, закрывшись плащиком, пробивался вперед, но бежать не мог - ноги утопали в снегу. Он рванул к деревьям, чьи корни подставляли ему собственные лапы, и неожиданно ветер улегся, будто кто-то приказал ему успокоиться. Артур услышал чье-то монотонное пение, оступился и полетел со склона. Снег забился ему за воротник, покусывая кожу.  
Ни на что не обращая внимания, Артур поднялся. Он бежал к деревне, застревая ножками в сугробах и проваливаясь под снег. Дыхание быстро сбилось. Артур пошел медленнее, хватаясь за корни и кору деревьев. Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и понял, что потерялся. Белая луна освещала снежную поляну, безликую и одинокую. Вдалеке выли волки, распевая имя Артура. Англия обернулся, выпуская изо рта белый пар, который сразу же слепил ресницы. За черными стволами выглянули красные глаза.   
Артур вскочил на ноги. Он постепенно начал ощущать холод. Снег неприятно таял на его шее. До деревни осталось немного, а там - к брату. Артур, подгоняемый радостными мыслями, полными счастья и облегчения, добежал до первых домиков. Деревня встретила его тишиной. Под ногами хрустел снег. Артур, не дыша, шел в черной мгле. Его спугнул лай собаки, и мальчик побежал дальше, в темноту.   
Он остановился на площади. В загоне для скота безмятежно спал снег. Белый свет луны светил, как солнце, оставляя черные тени. Артур остро почувствовал одиночество. Стало страшно. Его пугала тишина, от которой закладывало уши. Деревня погрузилась в крепкий зимний сон, похожий на смерть. Артур тяжело дышал и трясся от холода. Он не знал, куда идти, он заблудился и не мог вспомнить, где жил его брат.  
Артуру вдруг подумалось, что он единственный живой человек на земле, что нет больше никого, что есть только несколько домов и площадь, а за лесом простирается черное ничто, безграничное и просторное, которое поглощает всякого, кто до него доходит. Зима никогда не уйдет, она осталась на этой земле навсегда. Время остановилось, как остановились звезды и белая луна, холодный свет которой рисовал черные тени на снегу, забирая из мира все краски. Артур не мог справиться с тоской, будто засиделся в гостях, а уходить совсем не хочется. Может, действительно так чувствуешь себя перед смертью?  
Хруст за спиной раздался, как гром. Артур быстро обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Лукас, держа над головой зажженное полено, обтянутое на одном конце тряпкой. Артур кинулся к нему. Норвегия присел на одно колено и вытянул руку. Он прижал к себе Англию.  
\- Пошли домой, - прошептал он. - Дания уснул. Он не будет больше так говорить.  
\- Я так напугался, - сбивчиво говорил Артур. - Тут никого. Тут так тихо.  
\- Я уже пришел, не бойся, все будет хорошо.  
Лукас повел Артура за руку, освещая путь факелом. Темнота отступила. Она замыкалась за спиной, как ладони. Артур прижимался всем телом к Норвегии, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря, как черные тени отлипают от деревьев. Лес напоминал лабиринт, снег проглотил следы, и вскоре Лукас понял, что заблудился. В спешке он не оставил никаких знаков.  
\- Устал? - спросил он у Артура. - Садись мне на спину.  
Артур обнял Норвегию за шею. Лукас чуть сгорбился и упрямо шел вперед, освещая путь. Надежда покидала его. Холод свел с ума.  
Лукас уже хотел повернуть обратно, он метался, не зная, как поступить. Из последних сил он вскинул голову на черные деревья и увидел женщину с синим лицом. Она стояла в метре от него, спокойная и умиротворенная. Лукас затаил дыхание.  
\- Это Кальях Варе, - сказал Артур сквозь меховой воротник. - Она дух зимы.  
Лукас неловко поклонился, не отрывая взгляда от женщины. Ведьма медленно повернулась и поплыла по снегу. Норвегия пошел за ней, ведомый колдовской песней, что запела в его голове. Ему казалось, что он уснул на морозе, и это его последний сон, потом Лукас решил, что ведьма тащит их в густую чащу, к волкам. Деревья будто отступали, передвигая корнями. Сбоку пропрыгал олень. Он сравнялся с Лукасом и пошел в одну ногу с ним, ничего не боясь. И, казалось, враждебная зимняя ночь стала мягче. Олени подходили со всех сторон. Лукас уже не обращал на них внимания.  
Показалась речушка, и Норвегия на секунду обрадовался. Ведьма шагнула в воду, превратив ее в лед. Олени остановились на берегу. Лукас аккуратно перешел по льду и остановился. Кальях Варе ждала его.  
\- Спасибо, - поклонился Норвегия.  
Он шел, не оборачиваясь, почти бежал и остановился у двери, в последний раз посмотрев на замерзшие на морозном небе звезды и белую луну.  
Лукас опустил Англию на ноги и отвел к камину. Дания пьяно храпел, глубоко дыша. Норвегия развязал плащик Артура, стянул свой.Он протянул мальчику хмель.  
\- Тебе надо согреться, - сказал Лукас.  
Артур отпил, сморщив нос.  
\- Горько, - сказал он.  
Лукас обнял его за плечи, стараясь согреть. Он смотрел на огонь, медленно приходя в себя. Когда холод отступил, сонливость осела ему на плечи, закрывая ладонью глаза.  
\- Ты видел волков? - неожиданно спросил Артур.  
\- Каких? - не понял Лукас.  
\- С красными глазами. Они выли мое имя.  
Лукас вспомнил, как бежал по свежим следам с факелом, который то загорался, то умирал на ветру.  
\- Нет, никаких волков не было, - сказал он. - Это плакала метель.  
\- Потому что я убежал?   
\- Да, она звала тебя домой.  
Артур задремал. Лукас опустил голову на его волосы, пахнущие морозом, и устало прикрыл глаза.


End file.
